From Dust To Gold
by Humanities.Best
Summary: After the fall of Shield, Sharon and the remaining loyal Agents were left to pick up the pieces. Instead of falling in line behind Coulson she chose Fury, and the Avengers. These are the adventures of Agent 13. The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. From the ashes rises a new dawn, hopefully a better one. (Sharon x Steve)
1. Who Me?

Yellow Flicker Beat- Lorde

* * *

I arched my body in an attack formation, awaiting for my opponent to arrive. Fury had assigned me on an undercover position, even after the fall of shield he sat upon his web of resources; and I was just one strings he could pull.

* * *

 _"A School Teacher?"_

 _"Yes Carter, a Teacher." Fury spat as he walked down the street._

 _"What grade?"_

 _"Kindergarten."_

 _"Kindergarten?" I reiterated._

 _"Are you deaf?"_

 _"No Sir, It's just that-"_

 _"I very well known of your past..._ conditions. _But you are the only Agent capable of the job."_

 _"When do I start?" I spoke with a sigh, knowing there was no way out._

 _"Tomorrow."_

* * *

"A woman? Couldn't Fury send me a fair match?" A slightly obese, German, Caucasian, male eyes me over. I knew what he was thinking and it disgusted me. He chuckled slightly and grinned maliciously.

"Oh? Afraid to be beaten by a woman?"

"Why would I be? I know I would win."

"We shall see."

He came at me, wanting to bring me down from my torso. Was he an amateur? Easily I flipped myself over him, and wrapped my limbs between his gaps. Which led to him being flipped over, knocking the wind out. He laid there for a few moments and gasped for breath. I stood up and dusted my skin tight suit off, running a hand through my hair and looked down at him. He still hadn't moved.

"Is that all you've got?" I stood over him and gently tapped him with my foot. "Um Hello?" He let out a groan as he tried to stand. He eventually did, and I used a triple threat. Head, Gut, and that special place. The man was out cold. "Pathetic.."

 _'Carter... You've got incoming.'_

"What direction Hill?"

 _'Southwest Hallway, Five Goons. Oh, Romanoff packed you some Spider-Bites.'_

"Give her my thanks Maria." I spoke with a grin pulling out a few and keeping them concealed in my hands. A few moments later I saw them making their way down the hallway. "Hello Boys." The leader of their group. Mr. Graphing the nervous, geeky, fifth grade teacher who had been hitting on me the past few months. Looks like he had been hiding something too.

"Kate, I'm so glad to see you! There were these secret agents..."

"Cut the Shit, Hydra."

"I shoulda know you were one of them..." He hissed through his teeth. "Bart, Jo. Sick 'em."

"Yappy Dogs. Huh."

They were hesitant on their attack. Of course the slightly larger one approached first and I used a wall flip to get him down easy. This rallied the anger in his partner, he attacked and I choked him with a wire. Two down. Three to go.

"Alex, James."

Now it was time for the widow-bites. I kicked the water fountain next to me in. Water started to spill on the floor, I backed away slowly before dropping a Widow-Bite. One more to go.

"Come on Phil. You know you want your hands covered with Shield blood."

"Agent 13."

"In the flesh."

"This should be fun."

"Yes. It should. I finally have some competition."

* * *

"Well done Carter."

"Is that my next mission... I just got back."

"I have a feeling you'll like this one..."

* * *

 **So this is the prologue of my story, I have been planning for a while now. Starring the one and Only Sharon Carter. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Silver Lining

This is Gospel- Panic! At the Disco

* * *

"Well done Carter."

"Is that my next mission... I just got back."

"I have a feeling you'll like this one..."

"You know very well I am not overly fond of the 'under the rug' missions."

"And you know damn well that I can't control that." I sighed and rolled my eyes. Knowing 'damn well' that he could control that, he just chose not to.

"So what's the mission?"

"It's a hostage situation."

"Who am I working with?"

"Barton, Romanoff and a quite a few others..."

"Others? Whose so important they need a whole team?"

"It's Rogers, Carter. Hydra has Rogers."

* * *

"Hill, Status."

 _'Four Hydra troops posted outside of the base.'_

"Only four? Don't they know we're the Avengers?" The slightly annoying voice came over the coms. "Well the Avengers plus one.."

"Glad to know I feel welcome Stark."

"You _are_ welcome Sharon." Natasha spoke and I smiled.

"Ignore that dick." Clint joined in.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Birdbrain." Tony said landing beside us.

"So four troops?" I asked straying away from a soon to be fight.

 _'Yes, plus... Whatever the hell that thing is...'_

"What the-" Bruce spoke.

"Is that?" Natasha asked.

"Son of a bitch.." Tony spoke quietly.

"Avengers! How lovely it is to see you!"

"Doom." Natasha spoke in a growl.

"Hello My Russian Ballerina."

"Where's Steve?" Tony asked.

"He's... _safe."_

"That wasn't the right answer." My voice growled out.

"And we meet again Agent 13. I've been waiting."

"Likewise Victor."

"Who know him blondie?" Tony asked surprised.

"I was put in his company on an undercover mission just after the accident."

"And?"

"Didn't end well for him."

"Why are you working with Hydra?" Clint asked. His brow furrowed as he tries to listen to everyone.

"They have something I need."

"And what would that be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know.." He paused. "Troops, attack."

"Barton, you and Romanoff take the jeep. Take out the first line." I spoke. Steve was gone, and Fury put me in charge. It only made sense. _Someone_ needed to chorale these children. "Stark, Thor. You take the sky."

"And what are you gonna do sweetheart?"

"I've got Doom. Avengers Assemble!"

They all flooded their separate ways. Each fighting with gracefully as this was a ballet and they had practiced for their entire lives. Maybe working with them wasn't so bad. I turned to Doom, a smile crept across my face.

"This is gonna hurt."

* * *

"Steve?" I shouted in the halls of the base. It was eerily empty, and quiet. Too quiet. But there wasn't a soldier in sight, not since the entrance. The multiple bullet wounds in my right side wasn't getting any better, but Steve was my priority. Who knows what they had him hooked up to in the labs. "Steve?" A sharp pain shot through my hip as I stopped, gun in hand. Turning the corner I heard a scream. "Steve."

I ran, the pain becoming just barely bearable. Blood loss? Who cares. Verge of death? I'll walk it off. "Steve? Where are you?"

"Sharon?" I heard his weak voice. God, was it music to my ears..

"Where are you?"

"In here." With my gun at my chest and peered and went through. Two guards stood there, well did stand there. I shot them before they knew what was coming.

"Sharon, you're hurt." He spoke with most of his strength, as he was strapped to a table in this lab.

"It's not that bad Rogers." I said as I began to remove him from the machine. He was going to be weak, but he would heal fast. "Romanoff, I could use some cover."

 _'Natasha's down, I repeat. Natasha's down.'_

"Well Shit." I muttered.

"Language..." Steve muttered. I rolled my eyes and finished pulling everything off of him.

"We need to get you some clothes..." I scanned the room and found nothing, but there was a box. Rummaging through I found a pair of jeans. Tossing them to him I left the room for a brief moment. Returning with a shirt and a jacket, and a pair of shoes. They should really hide their lockers better.

As he changed I stood outside of the door and shot a guard down and waited for him to come out. Of course he wasn't in full 'Captain America Mode' he could walk. Which I was eternally grateful, I was no where near strong enough to drag him out of this hell hole. We made it out, eventually. But I was getting worse. And I knew that when my vision started to blur, and the sounds of battle began to fade. Right now I was running on pure adrenaline. Until everything went black.

* * *

I heard gentle rhythm of a heart monitor. _Not again.._ I groaned and rolled over, tasting the dryness in my throat. My eyes blinked open and I saw Steve starring at me with the baby blue puppy eyes.

"You could have killed yourself Sharon."

"Ah Yes. But I didn't..."

"This is serious. You barely made it out alive."

"Yes, but _all_ of you are safe." I coughed. He handed me a glass of water, and I gratefully drank it slowly. Letting the cold liquid gently glide down my throat. Relief spread through my body.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I spoke sitting up.

"Why did you risk everything to save _me_?"

"You really don't get it do you?"

"Get What Sharon?"

"The people need you." This startled the light in his eyes. "They depend on you to save them. You're a superhero. I'm just an agent. The only person who cares about me is my aunt..." I spoke as I started to fall again into a morphine induced sleep. He spoke, although he probably thought I didn't hear him.

"I need you."

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for the love and support.**


	3. I Won't Let It Go

Rubik's Cube- Athlete

* * *

 **January 3, 2000**

 _"I think I'm in love with you Sharon." My breath hitched as I looked at my boyfriend. His emerald green eyes shone with compassion. My life was dangerous and I was a young agent of shield, as was he. Love would defiantly hurt me, but everyone else seemed to make it work. So, why can't I?_

 _"I love you too Matt..."_

 _We kissed in the shadows in the back of his car. We danced in the cool, winter breeze that covered the January ground. The moon shone brightly by each minute we confess our love for each other. A night I would remember forever._

* * *

 **March 22, 2000**

 _"Matt... I'm late."_

 _"No you're not Sharon. You're five minutes early to work." I rolled my eyes and groaned. Why were men so.. thick?_

 _"Matt. I'm pregnant."_

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _"I'm Pregnant."_

 _"Does your Aunt know?"_

 _"Yes, and she's_ not _happy about it."_

 _"I'm going to be a father?" I nod, slightly worried tears glossing over my eyes as I look down. But then he kisses me and the pain and fear fade away. Life seems perfect in one moment but then... He breaks away. "I love you Sharon."_

* * *

 **August 5, 2000**

 _Screams erupt from my throat as I feel the knives drag through my body. I feel the blood pouring from my swollen stomach. Then the world seems to slow as I hear a faint cry of an infant. Matt and I wanted it to be a surprise. So i didn't know what it was, but now I ached too. My body strapped to the table as the enemy carelessly pulled me apart. Then they take my child from the room my screams fill the air. Matt finds me moments later, but he and Coulson are shot on spot. But Yet. Coulson lives. The man I love died, atop of me._

* * *

 **(August 5, 2015) Present Day**

"Sharon, wait up." The far too familiar voice called down the hallway of the base. I had ran out of the common room. Today was not a day I wanted to be prodded and teased.

"What Steve?"

"You seem different today."

"How so?" Was I really different today? Was I letting my emotions show through?

"I don't know. Somethings up. You know you can tell me anything."

"I hardly know you, besides the few missions we've been on. We're complete strangers..."

"Well, I'd like to fix that."

"What?" My question hit his eyes as his look was slightly sadder as he spoke.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Steve.. I-" My eyes filled with tears. And i ran. Normally I wouldn't be so vulnerable to emotions. Over the years I had learned to conceal my emotions and keep them hidden under a cloak. Yet today, awakened to many nightmares I fought so hard to forget.

* * *

Steve stood in the hallway like a lost puppy. His eyes watched as Sharon ran down the hall, tears falling gracefully down her face. It broke his heart. Did _he_ do this to her? Was it something he said? Steve turned and walked by in the common room, and almost as if on que, Natasha seemed to notice his distress. She pulled him into a smaller room.

"What's up with you Rogers?"

"It's Sharon.. she was upset as she was... crying."

"What did you say?"

"I asked her out and she just ran away."

"God, men are so thick. Do you have any idea of what today is?"

"Is today special?"

It was then Natasha told him of her female friends nightmares. She only knew what Coulson told her. Her kid was taken by, and her boyfriend killed. And it was now that Steve understood what was going on. He wouldn't ask her about this day again. Not until she was ready.

* * *

The rain fell gently upon my skin as I stood over his grave. Wind blowing my coat so it would flap gently across my legs. And the silence in the small graveyard, was deafening.

"Hey Matt." I spoke laying the flask on his grave. He wasn't one for flowers. He preferred his whiskey.

"Our baby would be fifteen. I still haven't found them. Even though Fury said they were dead. I can't just let it go."

My words break the silence like a knife. I placed a hand on his grave as the rain began to stop.

"I'll always love you."

 ** _Matthew James Hunter_**

 ** _July 7, 1982- August 5, 2000_**

 ** _Loving Son, Friend, and Father_**

* * *

 **This is setting up a background for Sharon, which with help later on in the story. I know it's slightly shorter, but it works out better this way. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for all the love and support! It means more than you think.**


End file.
